It's Just a Lesson
by TheCasualNerd
Summary: Mikado is off to sleep over Kida's house. Though Kida suddenly states that he will teach Mikado how to flirt with girls. As Kida struggles to only pretend that it's only a lesson..and not that he is just wanting to touch his best friend
1. Chapter 1: I'll teach you

Hey everyone~! :D Well this is my first fan-fiction story that I written (still on-going) and yes my first story..is yaoi! So I hope you guys enjoy it! I love Durarara..and its been my new obsession. Kida is my absolute favorite character..although my favorite couple is Kida x Izaya..I decided to go with Kida x Mikado..only because I thought up this idea, and it was also fun to write :] later on I'll probably have a Kida x Izaya story. I hope the first chapter isn't so boring xD

* * *

**Mikado's POV**

Every day was basically the same. Mikado would watch his best friend attempt to use his flirting skills with the girls around him. While there was Mikado… sitting awkwardly on the side line watching his friend, for hours. It had already been a couple hours as his blue hues watched his best friend use his over dramatic voice and hand signals. Clutching onto his backpack strap, his eyes glanced away.

Tonight would be different.

Tonight was the start of summer...which meant school free for a couple of months. Kida had invited Mikado to sleep over tonight. That meant they would finally be able to spend some time alone together. '_It felt like months since the last time we hung out alone.'_ It was usually Kida flirting with anything that breathed around them…or Anri tagging along.

Watching Kida act all casual in front of the two girls he was with, made Mikado's grip on the strap tighten. For some reason he couldn't help but feel jealous. The only reason why Mikado thought he was feeling this way was only because Kida was his best friend.

His only friend that understood him.

Yeah, that had to be the reason why he was jealous. Mikado shifted a little, seeing the group start to laugh. An odd burning feeling tickled down his throat. It felt like there was fire inside him, making his squirm around on the bench. _'Calm down…this is nothing to be jealous over!' _ Mikado mumbled in his head, glancing down as he tried to calm this odd feeling he had inside of him.

**Kida's POV**

"Mikado?" Kida leaned his face close to the males face. Which made Mikado jump up from the bench, stumbling back to create space between them. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw Mikado's face all flushed up. Clearly he caught his friend off guard. Kida loved seeing the nervous face plastered on Mikado. That is why it was always so entertaining to bring his friend along while he tried to flirt.

Kida's smile became wider, letting his hand quickly wrap around Mikado's slender shoulders; quickly pulling his friend close to him before Mikado could protest. "There is no need to be so nervous Mikado. It's just the two of us now and we know each other for years! No need to act like we are strangers~!"

"K-Kida-kun!" Mikado's cheeks slowly started to turn red, which made Kida grin even wider.

Oh how cute it was when his friend blushed.

..Whoa..wait a second! Did cute just pop in his head? Kida shook his head quickly, trying to process the meaning of cute.

Cute was not a word to be calling your best friend. That was just plain creepy. Mikado liked girls. Kida knew that Mikado had a crush on Anri…by the way he squirmed around uneasily when they were together, it was just obvious. Also Kida liked girls. He loved flirting with them. So there was no way a guy could be called cute.

Pressing his lips together, his brown eyes examined Mikado closely. What would Mikado look like when someone held his hand? Would he act all embarrassed? What about when he gets his first kiss? How soft were those lips? They kind of reminded Kida of girls lips...they looked so soft. Though the biggest question was what Mikado would look like during sex.

…

Whoa

WHOA!

What the hell was Kida thinking? He quickly broke away from Mikado, placing both of his hands on his head. He couldn't be thinking of THOSE kinds of questions about his best friend!

Mikado's blue eyes were watching him with concern. "Kida-kun..is everything alright?"

It took a few seconds for Kida to calm down before he was able to look over at his friend. "Of course!" He raised his hands in the air, almost as if he was reaching for the sky. He gave a small laugh, glancing over to Mikado. "Really you don't have to ask that question every single day."

Mikado blushed more, "S-sorry! It's just that...I don't want anything to be worrying you." His feet shifted a little.

"Mikado you really need to get over your nervous stage. You've been like that ever since we were little. How are you supposed to get a girl?" Kida asked, going back to his normal self as they started to walk down the sidewalk to Kida's house.

"Do we always have to bring up girls?" Mikado let out a nervous sigh, walking quickly to keep up with Kida's fast pace.

"Well do you want to be an old man living alone with no hot girls to look at?"

"K-Kida-kun!"

Kida laughed hard, seeing the horror look on Mikado's face. His friend's cheeks were burning red, as his eyes were big filled with unease. "I'll teach you." Kida said as his laughter died down.

"Huh?"

"I'll teach you Mikado. How to flirt with a girl."


	2. Chapter 2: Step one, go for it

**Mikado's POV**

Kida has got to be only messing around, right? His best friend _had_ to know that there was no way Mikado can do any flirting at all. For some reason, girls scared him. They had weird emotional problems, one second they can be overjoyed and then the next super sad. Mikado had no idea how to deal with those kinds of situations. Besides girls were always clingy, _always_ moving closer which made him even more nervous then he already was.

The walk to Kida's house somehow had gotten really awkward. Mikado was occupied with the thoughts of what Kida would be teaching him, he wasn't really looking forward to it; he didn't want to flirt with girls. In fact it kind of scared him that Kida would be teaching him. The only thing that Mikado was excited for was being with Kida.

His blue eyes sometimes caught a glimpse of Kida, who seemed to be in deep thought. The male was biting down on his lower lip, giving his head a few shakes. Mikado would have asked what Kida was thinking about, but then they had arrived at Kida's house before he could speak up.

He stood behind Kida as the male searched his jean pockets for his key, which he found and started to attempt to open the door. Of course as usual Kida had forgotten to put on the light porch so it was too dark to see where the key hole was. The blond cursed under his breath as he started to get annoyed with trying to figure out where the lock was.

Mikado reached into his own jean pocket, pulling out his cell phone. The idea of using his cell phone light came into his head as he watched Kida struggle with the lock. Opening his phone; a tiny light shinned in the dark, small enough to be able to see a few inches ahead of them. Mikado leaned his head over the males shoulder, placing his cell phone out just enough for Kida to unlock the door.

Kida's face lit up with a smile being able to unlock the door. _Click_. The door opened, Kida quickly spun his head around to face Mikado. "Th-" The male paused in his words, as their faces were only inches away from each other. Their foreheads barley brushing against each other as they both froze up; staring each other down.

It seemed like it could have been hours since their faces were in the same position, just looking at each other but Kida was the first one to move away. The male had dropped the key in his hand, taking a good amount of steps away. "W-what the hell?" Kida's breath seemed to have quickened. It looked like Mikado had caught him off guard.

Mikado's blue eyes blinked a couple of times before a dark red came across his cheeks, not that Kida would notice it anyway…since it was way to dark to see anything. He wasn't even thinking about how close they have been when he leaned over Kida's shoulder. "S-sorry!" His voice was high pitched, which seemed to calm the blond down as he laughed lightly seeing how Mikado was so flustered. Mikado wasn't very sure why his heart was thumping so loud, it felt like it was just about to burst.

Standing awkwardly close to the door, Kida picked the key up from the ground. Finally speaking up to say they should go inside. It seemed like the topic of what just happened would never be spoken about. Which Mikda definitely didn't mind at all. Dropping their bags off in the hallways the both of them headed into the kitchen first; grabbing snacks and drinks before heading up into Kida's room.

**Kida's POV**

Walking up the stairs Kida could still feel his heart beating rather fast, from his encounter with Mikado just seconds ago. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Those soft looking lips…how tempting they looked to just devour them there that second. But he held himself back. He couldn't kiss his best friend. That would just be wrong. Mikado liked Anri. And as for him he liked to flirt with girls. That was that. There wasn't any relationship between him and Mikado.

Placing the snacks and drinks on the small table the two friends sat comfortably on the carpet, with their bodies leaning against Kida's bed. The only sound that could be heard at the moment was the munching of the chips as they stared at the blank tv screen for a couple of seconds.

"Let's play a video game." Mikado spoke up suddenly, hoping that his friend would want to do that.

"Mikado, I already told you tonight is going to be the start of my lesson~" He placed one of his hands on his chest, talking in a dramatic voice. "Because I know how to get a girl. It's very simple."

Mikado let out a small laugh, knowing that Kida's flirting skills weren't always that great but decided to keep that to himself.

Kida cleared his throat as he inched away from the bed side, so that he was sitting in front of Mikado. "The first lesson that I'll teach you is when you see someone you truly like then you have to go for it no matter what. You can't be huddled in the corner and not at least try and attempt to snatch the person's heart away. Even if she has a boyfriend you have to still go for it."

"K-Kida-kun!" Mikado's blue eyes widened. "You c-can't steal a girl away if she has a boyfriend!"

Kida lightly shrugged his shoulders, grabbing a chip from the bag. "See? You're not being aggressive enough. Your shyness isn't going to get you what you want."

"But I-I don't want anyone!"

"What about Anri? I see the way you get nervous around her."

"S-she's just a girl that we are both friends with!" Mikado cheeks were slowly getting red, he was definitely finding this conversation awkward, but that didn't stop Kida.

"Well she's more than just a friend in your mind."

"Kida-kun, c-can we not talk about this? I don't like Anri that way."

Kida dramatically sighed, falling onto the ground softly as he stared up at the ceiling. "Fine we can drop the talk about Anri..but I'm being serious when you see someone you like you can't sit around and do nothing..you have to use all your might to take that person to your side."

"I-I get it, how about we play a video game now?" Mikado wanted this conversation to go somewhere else. When Kida agreed, he was happy that they were able to play some video games like old times.

**Mikado's POV**

He wasn't that great at playing some of the games, but it was always fun to be able to laugh along with his friend when the game spazed out or one of them did a stupid move. The video game kept them well entertained for a good two hours as they had to go on missions and such. But when they were both starting to feel sleeping they shut the game off.

Moving the small table out of the way, they placed Mikado's blankets and pillow on the ground. Letting out a yawn Mikado stretched his arms out before realizing that Kida sat across from him again. _Oh no, no more lessons. _He could feel his heart race again, looking at his friend.

"Mikado, have you ever kissed someone before?"

"I-I told you this before! N-no I haven't!" Mikado's cheeks went bright red, glancing away from the male. He hated these kinds of questions.

"How do you know if you're a good kisser? You need practice." Kida had that teasing smirk on his face which made Mikado swallow hard, getting more nervous making sure his eyes were now completely adverted from his friends.

"T-there is no need to practice, since I won't be kissing anyone!"

Kida's smirk still lingered on his lips; Mikado could feel the male move closer to him which made his heart feel like it was going to burst. He shut his eyes closed, wanting his friend to move away so his heart would be able to slow down.

**Kida's POV**

Moving closer to his friend, he found himself waiting anxiously for the male to turn back toward him. He wanted to see his friends face. When Mikado didn't move Kida took that up for him to do it himself. "But it's good to practice...just in case." He could feel himself craving for the males lips..wanting to taste it. His hand took hold of the males chin softly, pulling it face forward.

He guessed that his soft breathing on his friends face made Mikado's blue hues open wide in shock. A low chuckle escaped Kida's lips. _Adorable_. His face leaned closer to his friends so their foreheads were touching. Kida's own breathing picked up softly, feeling his friend stiffen up under his touch. "I'll teach you." Kida nearly whispered, inching closer now.

One more move would make their lips touch; Mikado shut his eyes tight again. Almost as if he gave in and was going to let his friend kiss him. _How venerable_. Kida's brown eyes were looking at the males face, which then he suddenly came to realize of what he was doing. Only one inch away from his friends lip. He was going to kiss his best friend. If he would let that happen…would Mikado avoid him then? He couldn't risk that at all, not matter how much he wanted to kiss his best friend, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Gently giving the male a push, he let Mikado fall onto the blankets under him as he stood up. "I was only messing with you…so don't get the wrong idea." He spoke in his unusual no tone voice as he jumped into his own bed, pulling his sheets over him. He now knew for a fact..that he was in love with his best friend.

Everything about Mikado seems to draw him in. The way he got nervous in awkward conversations..and how easy it was to get his face to turn bright red. Mikado had always been there for Kida whether it was just them hanging out or him cheering up the blond up. After all the years he spent with his friend he had found himself falling in love with him. Maybe that was why he wanted his best friend to move to Ikebukuro…so they could be close to each other again.

He also knew there was no way he could ever tell his friend that he loved him.


	3. Chapter 3: Step two

**Kida's POV**

Morning came by quickly as the sun glistered into Kida's bedroom. Of course Kida's bed had to be angled directly where the sun would hit into his eyes. A small groan was let out as his eyes blinked open. His hand searched for his cell phone as he checked the time. It was ten a.m yet it felt like it was six.

His hand quickly wiped away his blond hair that dangled near his eyes. He had almost forgotten about his best friend sleeping on the ground in front of him. A small smile crept across his lips at the sight of the sleeping Mikado. The male's hair was slightly messed up, yet it still seemed perfect. The blankets around the male had somehow made its way down near Mikado's hips.

Slowly, he crept down near his best friend. The urge to touch Mikado swelled inside him as he let his hand slowly brush through the male's soft hair. Still, Mikado slept deeply even with Kida's hand roaming through his hair. _Cute. _Kida thought to himself, letting his hand fall back down to his side.

Without warning Kida straddled his best friend by his waist, a smirk forming on his lips. "Time to wake up Mikado~" He said in a sing song voice before his hands started to tickle the males sides. This made Mikado's blue eyes fling open as the quiet room was now filled with Mikado's laughter.

"S-stop Kida-kun!" Mikado said in between his laughter as his body start to squirm around. This only made Kida tickle the male more, enjoying the site under him. Mikado let one of his hands press against the males chest, trying to push his friend away.

"What, you think you can just push me off with one hand?" Kida said with an amused voice, leaning down slightly. His brown eyes caught hold of the male's lips that were trying to gasp for air. He suddenly moved backwards, letting his hands stop moving. The close range they were in reminded him of last night…where he had almost kissed his best friend. How silly of him to be getting so close to his friend again. He staggered off Mikado as he slumped down on the floor.

**Mikado's POV**

The sudden change of the atmosphere in the room made Mikado's stomach clench up. Once his laughter had died down his blue eyes fell upon his friend. His stomach clenched up more as he saw his friend looking rather..depressed looking. He wasn't sure why the sudden change of moods in the male, but he didn't like it at all.

"Is everything okay?" Mikado asked softly. He sat up, waiting for a reply. Seconds passed and then minutes. No responds.

He inched his way closer to his friend as he placed his hand on the males shoulder. "If anything is bothering you..you can talk to me about it. I don't like seeing you like this your always so energetic."

Kida's brown hues glanced up at him with a smile spreading across his lips. "Thanks Mikado..I'll keep that in mind." Kida gave Mikado's head a pat before he stood up, stretching his arms out. "You know..you still aren't done with your lesson."

"K-Kida-kun can we please stop that!" His face turned bright red as Kida burst out in laughter at the sight.

**Kida's POV**

Kida knew that Mikado was his best friend, but he was at least thankful that he could be close to him. He felt like he was the closest to Mikado..well maybe besides Anri. But if being his best friend was all he could be then that was what he was going to do.

His stomach growled from the lack of food he had so he beckoned Mikado to follow him down into the kitchen. Cooking was something that he was definitely not good at so he wasn't going to try that. Last time he attempted to cook something simple he almost burnt the house down. Going with something simple he picked cereal. Two bowls were placed out on the table as he grabbed spoons and milk.

As he munched on the cereal, he pointed his spoon over to Mikado. "So lesson number two…" A groan was let out from Mikado's lips as Kida continued on with his lesson. "Make sure they remember you. Remember on your first date you're going to show them who you are. So make sure you get the other person to laugh or let them see your sweet and caring side."

"But, I'm not going on a date anytime soon. You should know that I'm not good with being with girls alone." Mikado said, glancing up at Kida.

Kida placed down his spoon as a big grin appeared on his face. Mikado knew that smile. It meant that Kida had something planned already and he wasn't getting a good feeling about this one. Suddenly Kida jumped up from his seat, making Mikado jump slightly in his seat. Forgetting about his half eaten cereal Kida swiftly took Mikado's arm and pulled him up from his seat. His hand then slide down to his friend's hand letting their hands locks together; warmth started to spread in his hand from their hands contact with each other.

"K-Kida! What are you doing..I haven't even eaten all my cereal.."

"Forget about it, we are going on your first date." Kida grinned with excitement, already planning out the whole day. "This is part of the lesson. I'm only helping you so you know what to except."

"Ehh?" Mikado then started to protest about the whole date idea though Kida didn't listen. Instead he dragged his best friend out the door and onto the streets of Ikebukuro.


	4. Chapter 4: A Small Date

_Soooo it's been forever since I updated this story. .; Only because I'm more of a Kizaya fan and can't seem to think of any ideas for Mikado and Kida anymore. But I felt bad just leaving everyone hanging, so I made another chapter c: Though if you guys really like this story I'll finish it for you guys, because I certainly don't want to leave you hanging as I said before p: It will probably be another three or two chapters anyway, unless I have some more ideas pop into my head xD But I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and sorry for the delay or the rush in the chapter. _

* * *

Mikado fumbled after his best friend, his face bright red. Kida was now dragging him off to somewhere he didn't know, but what he did know was he was going on a date with his best friend. Well, technically it really wasn't a date since Kida was just showing him what it was like. There was no possible way the two of them could do something like this…right?

His thoughts were broken when he felt a warm hand lace around his own. He never realized how warm his friend's hand was. Their hands almost fitted perfectly locked together, which made Mikado realized that the two of them were basically the same height. He wondered why Kida didn't have a girlfriend yet, he was pretty handsome and he thought Kida was funny too.

Mikado quickly shook his head, realizing that he was thinking into this to much. They were only friends. Kida's honey eyes met Mikado's with a smile. "So when you are on a date, make sure you show them how much you mean to them by giving them affection." Kida nodded his head down to their hands, indicating that holding hands was good. "You can also wrap your arm around them…" Slipping his hand free from Mikado's he placed it over the male's shoulder and tugged him close. Mikado blushed lightly, nodding his head.

"I-I get it Kida-kun…but people are going to start staring at us." He whispered softly in embarrassment and Kida rolled his eyes and tugged his friend along uncaring of the glances they got.

Kida tugged his friend along over to the ice cream parlor, ordering cookie dough for them since he knew it was one ice cream that they both agreed on. Finding an empty spot he lead Mikado over to the small table and sat down.

"Let's eat up~" Kida dragged his tongue against the cold treat as Mikado seemed utterly clueless.

"But…there is only one ice cream cone."

With a small sigh, Kida leaned the cone over to the male. "We are sharing it~ You are so hopeless Mikado. Come on take a lick."

_Isn't this called an indirect kiss?!_ Mikado's eyes widened at the thought, though not wanting to seem like a complete loser he had to do it. Taking a deep breath he leaned in slowly and then took a quick lick.

"Mikado…I can totally see that you are freaking out over this. Is it, because we just had an indirect kiss?" Kida arched his eyebrow in the air as Mikado quickly shook his head; stuttering out long sentences how it wasn't true. Kida laughed, enjoying his friend's reaction as he took a few more licks and held it out for his friend.

After the ice cream Kida lead the male over to the amusement park. The two of them never spent a day alone at the amusement park, since they were always with a group of people. Though know it felt different and more exciting. After being there for a couple of hours Mikado slowly started to ease up and wasn't as nervous.

They went on a bunch of rides, mostly roller coasters and they were laughing a lot in between rides and waiting on lines. Before they knew it, it started to get dark out.

"Kida-kun, come on let's get cotton candy!" Mikado said as they had gotten off another ride. He grabbed onto his friend's arm and tugged him over to the stand. Kida was about to pull his wallet out, but Mikado stopped him. "You've been paying for me all day, let me treat you just once."

Kida glanced at Mikado before smirking. "Seems like you learned something today~ It's always good to treat your date."

Mikado's cheeks flushed, but a soft laugh left his lips as he got blue cotton candy in a bag. "I'm not that useless."

The two friends found an empty bench and sat on it, eating the cotton candy. The sweet candy melted as Kida placed it in his mouth. Mikado took a peak over at his friend, wondering what the other was thinking now. It felt nice to be with Kida, he had almost forgotten it was supposedly a date. He guessed this is what it was supposed to feel like when you were on a date with someone. Feeling comfortable with them and having fun. He also felt like Kida was the only person he could open up to, which is why Kida was the closest person to him.

"I hope you had fun today." Kida spoke up, tossing the empty bag away as he got up and took Mikado's hand. "I guess you aren't so hopeless after all."

Mikado stumbled forward as he was lifted up from the bench, blushing slightly. "I told you."

Kida laughed, as they walked back home. The air felt cool against him face, but it was a nice evening. "So remember when you go on a date, make sure that the other person is also having fun and it isn't just you."

When they reached Mikado's house, Kida lightly rubbed his thumb against Mikado's hand. His friend blushed and retreated his hand back to his side after feeling a tingling sensation. "I-I guess I'll head inside now."

Before Mikado could make another movement, Kida placed his hand against his friend's forearm and then leaned in to place his lips upon his friend's lips. Mikado stiffened up in shock when he felt unfamiliar lips against his own, but somehow it felt welcoming. The kiss was short and sweet. "That was a goodnight kiss." Kida mumbled softly as he broke the kiss.

Mikado was to shocked to say anything as he stood frozen. His cheeks were warm, while he couldn't find it in him to look at his friend as he quickly scrambled inside his house and closed the door. His back leaned against the door, closing his eyes. He probably should have said something or made a small joke about it, but he couldn't think of anything. Now he was sure things may be awkward between them. Though what was he supposed to say after that? Two fingers reached up to press against his lips, realizing that he actually didn't mind the kiss at all. Kida would probably think that would be rather disturbing if he ever figured it out. After all, the kiss was just to teach him what to do on dates. His hand clutched onto his shirt, letting out a small sigh. So the kiss probably didn't mean anything and now when it meant something to Mikado, he felt rather disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5: Avoidance

The next week of school Mikado could only describe it as miserable and awkward. He didn't know how to confront Kida after the night he kissed him, so he decided to play cat and mouse. Whenever Kida was in sight, he scurried away like a timid mouse. It was embarrassing to think he was running away from his best friend, but what else was there to do? He was afraid that Kida was going to laugh at him for believing the kiss was actually real.

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday past in a blur. He hid out in the classroom when it was time to head in the cafeteria and avoided eye contact with Kida. Of course Anri was always bugging Mikado about what was going on. Since Kida usually was able to fend for himself, Anri stayed by Mikado's side and ate lunch with him, once she realized that Mikado was trying to avoid the blonde.

On a Thursday afternoon the two friends were sitting in an empty classroom, eating their lunches. It was silent, but the two of them were used to it. They weren't much of a talker.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you are avoiding Kida?" Anri spoke up after ten minutes had past.

Mikado groaned; whenever he was asked that, vivid pictures came into his mind when the blonde's lips were on his. His body shifted nervously and then shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about."

Anri raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure it's something to worry about now that it's almost been a week that we have been eating in a classroom. Did he do something to you? Whenever I ask him, he shrugs it off and says to ask you, because he doesn't know why you aren't talking to him."

_But he does know._ Mikado thought in his head, sipping his juice rather quickly before setting it down. "Look it isn't anything bad."

Anri sighed, deciding this talk wasn't going to get anywhere. If Kida and Mikado were having a fight, then they will have to solve it by themselves, since no one would tell her anything.

Once the bell rung the two of them headed back into the classroom. Mikado took his regular seat as he heard Kida's voice echoing through the hallway and a few girls laughing softly from a joke he told. Kida was rather popular with all the students in their class. Everyone enjoyed his carefree personality and the silly, cheesy lines he made up on the spot. His blue hues took a peak over at his best friend as he walked into the classroom with a few girls following behind.

Once Kida took his seat next to Mikado, the dark hair teen quickly looked away at his notebook. He pretended to be writing something down as he listened in on his friend's conversation.

"Hey Kida what are you doing tomorrow?" One of the female's asked. Her name was Mika. She was very pretty, having dark curls of hair reaching to her hips. Her brunette hues were lively and always filled with kindness. Her skin was pale, but it had a nice glow to it.

"Not too much, shocking right?" Kida laughed, prompting his hand against his cheek as he looked over to the girl. His playful, flirting side came out. "Why do you ask? Wait, don't tell me…you want to go on a date with me?"

The female blushed lightly, making her face look more dashing. "Uhm, well…" She hesitated for a second, before nodding her head. Even though Kida was rather cheesy with his flirting lines, some girls were attracted to him. It was probably because of his good looks and how outgoing he was. "I was thinking maybe we can go to the festival that is going to be in town."

The blonde tilted his head, his honey eyes glancing over to Mikado. He could feel those golden eyes on him as his pencil dug harder into the paper. "As long as Mikado thinks it's okay. Him and I always go together as friends and I don't want to upset him if I miss out."

Mikado's face flushed up and for the first time in a while his blue eyes shot over to Kida. Their eyes rested against each other for a few moments. Was this Kida's idea of teasing him? He wasn't sure if Kida was trying to mock him or show him that nothing was going to happen any farther in their relationship. If his friend wanted to go on a date with Mika, then fine. It was his decision.

Of course he wasn't going to let it end like this. "That's fine, Anri and I are going together anyway."

Anri's eyebrows arched up as she glanced back at Mikado. Her lips parted as she was about to say something, but then shut it and decided to go along with it. She didn't know what was going on, but she decided it was best to play along with whatever Mikado was saying.

The corner of Kida's mouth twitched, eyes slightly narrowing on his friend before a large grin spread on his lips. He averted his eyes from Mikado and looked over at Mika. "Seems like Mikado decided to ditch me already, but me and you have got ourselves a date. Oh! But it will be even better if we call this a double date~ Lets all go together, I mean I don't see why that isn't so wrong…right Mikado?"

Mikado's first instinct was to say no, but he certainly couldn't do that and make him look like the bad guy in front of Mika, who seemed eager to go on this double date. Her eyes filled will happiness as she rushed over to Anri as she started to talk about how they could do their make-up together. He would have to apologize to Anri later as the words slipped out, "No problem, it's a double date then."


	6. Chapter 6: Festival

The first thing Mikado did once school was over, he sprinted home. Closing the door with a bang he groaned, his eyes shut tightly. How could he have possibly gotten into this mess? He didn't even want to go to the festival anymore. It was just going to cause trouble, but now he couldn't back down.

The rest of the night he was trying to think of what he was going to do, but he just ended up making himself more worried. Surprisingly he was able to fall asleep and arrive to school on time. He met up with Anri in the hallway as they were going to class.

"So are we still going to this festival?" Anri asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to have gotten you into this." Mikado gave her an apologetic look as they went over to their seats. He was lucky that Anri was going to go along with him. It seemed like she couldn't back out now either, because Mika was telling her how they were going to get all dressed up.

Once again the day dragged on without Kida talking to him, but he could sometimes feel those honey eyes glance over his way. He wondered what was on Kida's mind or if he wanted to talk again like Mikado did.

As school came to an end Mikado went home to try to calm himself down for tonight. He had a few hours to himself, which made his stomach tighten up into nervous knots. He even decided to do his homework on a Friday to try to distract himself. Usually Fridays he would spend with Kida or Anri. Those days were always fun, being with both of them were the best. He didn't like when he was in a fight with Kida, it made him feel uneasy.

When it was time to meet up with Anri he headed out of the door. He didn't have anything fancy to wear, so he was just in some casual clothes. Walking down the street he saw Anri dressed in a kimono that was filled with bright colors. Her hair was pulled back and make-up was on her face. She blushed, glancing to the side. "Mika really went crazy with it all…" She mumbled softly.

"Ah, you look pretty." Mikado blurted out quickly, which made Anri blush more. He couldn't deny that his friend was really pretty tonight. With her hair pulled back, her face was more visible and it seemed like Mika decided to take away the glasses.

The two of them wondered down the street over to the festival. As they did Mikado realized that whenever it was the two of them it was usually pretty silent, but if Kida was here he would probably be making perverted comments at Anri or some silly jokes. His blue hues looked down as he thought about his friend. Whenever Kida was with him, things were always better.

When they got close to the festival the sound of chattering teenagers could be heard from far away. It was already packed with many people. Mostly couples. Since Anri and him were supposedly on a date, were they supposed to hold hands?

For some reason it didn't feel right if they ended up holding hands. Sure, Anri was beautiful and fun to be with and he used to have this secret crush on her, but for some reason he now could only think of them as good friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

Although friends could hold hands too. Besides they had to make it believable that they were on a date. His hand reached out to take hold of Anri's, but quickly slipped back to his side when he spotted Kida and Mika close together and laughing.

It made him annoyed that Kida could open up to others so easily. Kida laughed with Mika like they were best friends or dating for years. The way he leaned in and murmured against her ear also bothered him. But since he was the shy best friend who couldn't open his mouth to something he was against, he kept it closed as they approached the two.

Mika was the first to see them approaching as she waved her hands over to Anri and Mikado. "Hey guys! You still look gorgeous Anri." She gave a wink, which made Anri blush. Like Mikado, she was never good at hiding the embarrassment on her face.

Kida and Mikado both glanced at each other as awkwardness filled the air. It was obvious that there was tension between the two. Kida gave a small smirk before grabbing onto Mika's hand and holding it tight. "Well, we should get on with our double date." He insisted, lightly pulling Mika along while Anri and Mikado trailed slowly behind them with a few inches of open space between them.

As the day dragged on it seemed more like, Mikado and Anri were following around Kida and Mika like lost puppies. The two dates rarely spoke to each other, unless it was Mika getting Anri's attention. While Kida and Mika were playing some game, Mikado and Anri got something to eat.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Anri asked, picking at the sweet treat they ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Mikado sat beside Anri, their shoulders brushing against each other while Anri let out a sigh.

"It's so obvious that you are jealous your friend is being taken away from some classmate, or maybe it's more than just friendship."

Why does Anri have to be so observant in everything? She can easily pick up anything whether it is book smart or street smart. He wished she wasn't good at knowing how he was feeling.

He shook his head, placing his head into the palm of his hands, letting out a sigh. "This isn't any of your business, Anri. I'll figure something out. In fact I don't even know why the two of us are best friends. We are the total opposite. He is outgoing and I'm not. He can make anyone laugh and I just bore people…"

"Uhm, Mikado.." Anri mumbled softly, though Mikado didn't hear her since he was so busy releasing all his feelings.

"I don't see what is so amazing about Kida, he just likes to mess around with a bunch of people and then goes onto the next girl he is interested in. It's annoying and I'm done watching it. He should just go move back to his old town!"

"I didn't know you felt that way." A voice said. Startled, Mikado finally looked up to see Kida rubbing the back of his neck with his head tilted to the side. For a second Mikado almost had the urge to laugh from how unlucky he was. He was sure Kida was going to walk away and not want to talk to him again.

Instead the blonde kneeled down beside him. Mikado's blue eyes shifted over to Anri to find out that she somehow managed to scoot away unnoticed and take Mika to a booth that was across from them. How sly.

"If you ask me, I don't think you are boring."

Mikado's cheeks flushed up. _Oh god he heard all that? _

"In fact I think it's funny when you try to make jokes and then you get all embarrassed over it, because you thought it was bad. But I end up laughing anyway. And the part about not being outgoing you can always change that if you don't like it. Though I honestly think you don't need to change, because when you want to be outgoing you stand up for what you believe in."

"Why are you suddenly saying nice things to me?" He shifted on the curb of the sidewalk, unsure whether to get up or move farther back. But none of those options ever came, since he sat frozen where he was. "Even after I said you should move away."

Kida laughed, leaning in slightly. "Want to know a secret?" There was a pause, which Kida decided to take that as a yes. "You're a bad liar. I could hear it in your voice that you didn't mean it."

"Ha?! I totally am not!" Mikado growled, hitting his friend on the arm, which made Kida laugh more. Suddenly it felt like there was never a fight between them and they were just hanging out again. It was nice, he hated when there was distance between them.

After Kida's laughter died down, he spoke up again. "So tell me more about you not liking when I hit on all these girls."

"Because I don't like it, you heard what I said!" Of course he wasn't going to say that he was probably jealous over it.

"Right, right." Kida smiled, tilting his head as if he understood what Mikado was silently saying. He rocked back and forth on his heels before he leaned closer to his friend once more. This time he let his lips brush against Mikado's ears. "What about the time we kissed? Did you like it or not?"

Before Mikado could say anything, Kida was pulled up onto his feet by Mika. Anri was giving an 'I'm sorry' look in the background.

"Kida, Kida! The fireworks are going to start soon and we don't want to be late. We should watch them together." Mika wrapped her arm around Kida's as she talked about getting some good seats by the river.

Watching fireworks in a pair mostly meant couples. And when couples watched fireworks, doesn't that lead to a romantic night? Maybe a kiss or two would be involved. Would Kida kiss Mika?

He fidgeted in his seat, thinking of that in his head. The thought of Kida being with someone else, holding hands and kissing didn't make him too happy. Without thinking, he quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed Kida's other arm, his fingers tight around his wrist.

"I liked it." He mumbled softly, the words he thought he would never be able to say were finally slipping through his lips. And it had been true all along; he enjoyed the kiss he shared between them, because he was in love with his best friend and this time he was going to tell him properly.


	7. Chapter 7: Festival (Part 2)

For a second Mikado was sure that Kida didn't hear him. It made him feel anxious, was Kida going to leave him to watch the fireworks with some girl he barely knew? Part of him could see himself telling the girl that she should back off, but instead he just stood there. His arms loosened around his friend, but before they could reach his sides he felt warmth wrap around his wrist. He noticed that Kida reached out to take hold of his wrist. He felt Kida give him a reassuring squeeze, like he was trying to indicate that everything would be okay.

"Sorry, I made plans with Mikado. "

And just like that he felt a tug and he let his blonde friend lead him away. He wasn't sure how the girl reacted to this, since he wasn't able to catch a glimpse of her face. Except none of that mattered, he was glad the girl was out of the picture now. He did make a small apology in his head for Anri, however he was sure she would understand this.

He let Kida lead him away from the crowded area of kids running around, shouting, and screaming till almost silence crept around them. There were distant laughter and murmurs, but it felt so far away. They were a good amount of distance away from the main area of the festival. Right now it was only them and the peaceful sound of the river engulfing the sound of the people's chattering voices. Mikado's eyes glanced around the memorizing scenery. The river was reflecting the giant moon that lit up the sky with the help of a few stars that were scattered around in the darkness of the sky.

"Let me guess you think this place is gorgeous and you're now fangirling over it?" Kida smirked, looking over at Mikado's star struck face who instantly blushed from the male's words.

"Shut up, I am not!" He grumbled, watching Kida let out a soundless chuckle as he settle himself down on the grass, laying down with his arms under his head for a pillow. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the fireworks of course, so come lay down next to me."

For a second he hesitated, but then Mikado took his spot next to Kida letting the grass tickle against his skin.

"I found this spot to watch fireworks before, it's funny no one else seemed to have found this spot. I guess they all take the first spot near the river that is closest to the festival and didn't think to travel down farther. They are missing out on this wonderful view. Though that is a plus for me, because I get you all to myself." Kida's head tilted to the side, glancing over to Mikado who quickly averted his eyes.

A loud boom erupted from the sky as it was lit up by bright colors from the firework. The two friends turned their attention over to the sky to see another firework appear. There was a faint cheering from the crowd down the river who were excited for the fireworks to start.

The fireworks made the sky burst with colors. It made Mikado happy to be watching them with Kida, but suddenly his vision was blocked when Kida decided to hover over him. "You're blocking my view!" Mikado gently nudged his friend, which had no effect on him.

Kida had his hands pressed against the ground near Mikado's head as he lowered himself closer. Ignoring the male's words, he spoke up "So just to get a better understanding about what you said before, you liked the kiss I gave you?"

"W-what?!" Mikado's cheeks were burning now, having thought Kida didn't hear him earlier. His body shifted a bit as he took in a deep breath. "..that is true. I did say it." He managed the courage to get himself to say that. Even though the fireworks were loud, he was sure that Kida heard him.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" He didn't wait for an answer and Mikado didn't mind. Their lips met once more, sending a shiver down Mikado's spine. The kiss was tender at first, but then it turned more passionate as their bodies pressed together. Mikado let out a soft noise, as his hands slid around Kida's neck. Kida's hand caressed Mikado's hip, letting his finger brush under his shirt. This caused Mikado to let out a gasp, parting his lips, which Kida took up the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Their tongues brushed against each other for a few moments, before Mikado needed a moment to catch his breath. His whole body felt warm as he still felt the lingering presence of Kida's lips. Kida then pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth before leaning over to his ear. His whispers tickling against Mikado's skin, "I like you. I've always liked you for a long time now."

The words echoed inside Mikado's head, wishing he could record that and listen to it over and over again. "I like you too. I guess this means my training is over trying to get girls." He chuckled, remembering what Kida was saying a while ago, how he was going to train him on how to get them.

"Screw that idea." He smirked, lifting Mikado's shirt up to his chest, so that his pale stomach was visible. "I think we are advancing to how sexual intercourse works. I can give you detail by detail about everything." Kida mumbled softly, letting his lips brush against Mikado's lips as he spoke.

Mikado froze up, he was sure that even the darkness couldn't hide his bright red face. He suddenly felt Kida's fingers slip under his pants, which made him quickly grab his arm. "W-where do you think you are touching?! What if someone comes along…or..or.." He stammered over all the possibilities, which only made Kida laugh and roll off his friend. When Kida was off him, he quickly shoved his shirt back down to cover his body.

"Relax I wasn't going to do anything…too much." He snuck a peek at his friend and smirked. Mikado let out a small pout, glancing over to the fireworks, which were getting more intense. It was probably close to the finale.

No matter how much Kida teased him, he couldn't contain his feelings. His hand slipped over to the male and gently took his hand into his own. "I wouldn't mind if we kissed again."

Those words instantly made Kida move closer to Mikado and they were locking lips again. This time they kissed longer, letting the fireworks brighten up their body's overhead as they kissed. He could feel Kida's hands gently rubbing his back, sending shivers down his spine. He didn't want the kiss to end, but after a while of Kida teasing him with biting his lower lip playfully and letting his tongue explore Mikado's mouth, they finally broke apart.

"I can get used to this." Kida mumbled with a satisfied smile as the two friends stayed close to each other. Although Mikado was sure that they weren't just friends anymore.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I been super busy with homework. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter :]_

_Also, I'm curious what you guys would rather see:_

_Dominate Kida with submissive drunk Mikado_

_or_

_Dominate drunk Mikado with submissive Kida_

_Let me know! :]_


End file.
